East Allegheny
by lovepb13
Summary: The team gets a case in East Allegheny. Established Emily/JJ relationship. ONESHOT


Title: East Allegheny  
Fandom: Criminal Minds  
Pairing: Emily/JJ  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do not own _Criminal Minds_. This is just for entertainment purposes.  
Summary: The team gets a case in East Allegheny. Established relationship.  
A/N: **This is just a humorous little ditty that I got our pretty quickly. I hope you guys like it! And as always please, please comment, it makes my day **

East Allegheny.

My own personal hell.

Okay, so maybe that was a bit of an overreaction but I had been a teenager when I coined that particular phase and at the time it had been. Every conversation with my mother revolved around my friends and their boyfriends and how perfect they were together and how they planned to marry the fall after graduation and have perfect little babies. The conversation would inevitably turn to my lacking in that department, blaming soccer for my single status and then the unavoidable setting up with the pastor's son or high school principal's eldest boy. Not really my idea of an ideal date.

That's why I was currently sulking. I'm not usually the type of person given to sulking but this is an extraordinary set of circumstances; I'm on a plane with the rest of the BAU on the way to my home town. Or as previously mentioned my hell.

Not only was I on my way to my hell (ref# East Allegheny) but I'm bringing my friends with me, complete with best friend Penelope Garcia. Oh and did I mention my girlfriend? No, well she's here too. Emily Prentiss and I had been dating for just over 7 months and sharing her fairytale apartment for one of those. At first we were worried about how the BAU would take our relationship considering the FBI's regulations on intra-office relationships but apparently Emily's mother, the ambassador, has quite a bit of sway with our dear boss Strauss and since the rest of the team was unreservedly happy for us it hasn't been a problem. We had gotten used to not hiding our relationship around the team, only having to censor ourselves around the people involved in our cases, but in my home town it will be quite a different story. My family had no idea Emily existed.

_Ping, ping._

And there it was: the sound that signalled my fate. Our descent had begun.

...............................................................................................................

"Agent Jareau." I said by way of greeting, shaking the hand of the sheriff.

"Good to see you little Jay." He beamed, gripping my hand tightly as he shook it. I cringed inwardly as his eyes swept slowly up my body. "All grown up."

_Pervert._

"And these are agent's Hotchner, Morgan, Prentiss, Garcia, Rossi and Dr. Reid." I said, yanking my hand from his grip under the guise of gesturing to each member of the team.

"Welcome to East Allegheny." He said proudly, evidently forgetting that a serial killer was praying on his perfect little town. "I'm Sheriff May."

Hotch had noticed the sheriff's earlier sweep of my body and I couldn't help but smile when he gripped May's hand harder than strictly necessary during their greeting shake, May failed to hide a wince. Wait until he got to Emily, or worse Morgan.

"Do you have a place where we can set up? We would really like to get started straight away." Rossi said.

"Right this way." May said, turning around and walking back across the field towards my high school. Damn, he had escaped Morgan.

We had landed on the soccer field, we have no airport in East Allegheny or the surrounding area and soccer isn't exactly the number one priority of this dear town. Therefore soccer field equals runway.

...............................................................................................................

"Mom!" I gasped. "What are you doing here, I'm working!"

"I brought muffins." She said by way of explanation, turning to smile at my team. "They're homemade."

"They look lovely Mrs. Jareau." Reid said kindly, taking the basket from my mother and smelling the still warm baked goods.

"Oh I'm sure Jennifer had already made some of these for a sweet lad like you." My mother smiled.

_Oh joy._

"Mom, leave it." I whispered.

"Nonsense Jennifer I'm sure your friends here don't mind." She said, looking at the team pointedly until each obediently took a muffin.

"They taste amazing." Emily said, smiling at my mom. She was lying, she hates muffins. Bad childhood experience.

"I'm sure the ones you make for your husband are just as good." My mom's tone of 'I doubt it' paired with the assumption that Emily was married ticked me off.

"Please leave." I smiled.

"Oh, Jennifer." My mom said, clearly flustered by my less than warm welcome. "Well, I can see you're all busy. You'll all join us for dinner before you go home though won't you?"

"That all depends on the case ma'am." Hotch said diplomatically.

My mom smiled brightly, taking that as a yes. "Oh goody!"

And then she was gone, thank God.

"JJ your mom is like an Energizer bunny." Morgan laughed.

"She is out to destroy my life." I moaned, slumping down in one of the chairs around the conference table. "And you didn't help." I said, glaring at Emily.

"I was nice!" Emily protested.

"She thinks you're married and make perfect muffins that I can't make and you don't like." I whined.

"JJ you're kind of acting like a..." Garcia begun.

"Teenager." Reid finished.

"East Allegheny does this to me; this is why I don't come here." I explained weakly, hating that the team was seeing me like this.

"On the bright side we get a home cooked meal tonight." Hotch said.

"No. No we don't, we're working and there are many many files to go through and profiles to make and..." I trailed off when I realised that we had nothing until we could speak to the high school students in assembly tomorrow and Garcia could get into the school's computer network. "We have to go don't we?"

"Sorry little Jay." Morgan smirked, squeezing my shoulder as he hit the nickname hard. I was hoping they hadn't noticed what the sheriff had called me but who was I kidding, they're profilers. "At least you have a few days to prepare."

...............................................................................................................

"I am so glad this place only has 6 rooms free." Emily murmured, wrapping her arms around me from behind and nuzzling into my neck. "It means I get to do this." She said, kissing my neck.

A contented noise slipped from me. "It's a twin room." I said.

"That's why we mess the other bed up in the morning to make it look like it was slept in." She said.

I smiled. "And that's why I love you."

"You ready to go into the lion's den?" She asked, stepping back and straightening her clothes in the mirror.

"If I say do I get to stay here?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope."

"I guess I'm ready then." I sighed. _Stupid slow case with stupid boss who can't say no to a stupid dinner invitation._

So what if I was being childish? I'm pretty sure that I was about to be outed to my family. My Baptist family.

_Again, oh joy._

...............................................................................................................

"The pie is delicious Mrs. Jareau." Garcia said, taking another bite of the mixed meat pie. Mixed meat, code for Sunday lunch leftovers chucked into pastry. The bane of my childhood.

"I can't take all the credit, Rachel did all the hard work." My mom said, hugging my married with two kids little sister with one arm. "She's quite the cook."

To anyone else it sounded like praise for my little sister but I heard it for what it really was, a dig at my current marital status."

"Oh mom." Rachel said, feigning embarrassment

"So tell me about yourselves."My mom said, looking around the table. "Are you all married?"

"Sophie." My dad warned. I loved my dad, he was the one light in this place.

"Oh come on Hector, I'm just being nice." My mom defended.

"With such an important job I'm sure they're all too busy for things like that." My father said, smiling at me. "We know our little Jennifer works so hard."

I smiled at him gratefully.

"Maybe that's the problem." My mom muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Luckily Morgan and Garcia dominated the conversation for the rest of the meal, even making my mom laugh a couple of times at their stories and banter. Soon however, the meal was over and my dad invited the men out onto the back porch for a whiskey and a smoke leaving Emily, Garcia and I alone with my mom and sister. I had never been so grateful to have for Garcia in my entire life. Garcia was usually back at base during cases but this one had required her sitting down at the high school computers and searching the network manually. East Allegheny had yet to get the internet and embrace the twenty-first century.

"So, Mrs. Jareau you must be really proud of your daughter, the press liaison for the FBI is quite an achievement. She's the youngest in the bureau." Garcia said, shooting me a smile and a wink.

"Mmhh." My mom said. "Rachel dear, tell them about what Joey did this morning."

Emily frowned at my mom's obvious brush off of my achievements. "I'm sure whatever he did was very cute but what Garcia is saying is that JJ is the most valuable member of our team and is highly thought of in the FBI. It's not an achievement that should be taken lightly."

"Em." I whispered, shaking my head at her. It was useless, unless I came home with a husband and a baby my mother would never be proud of me. She wanted me to live the life that she lived, married my 21, first child within a year and a perfect house to keep clean whilst your perfect husband goes out hunting and gathering.

"No Emily, do go on. Do you have a problem with my expectations for my daughter?" My mom asked, turning away from the washing up and staring directly at Emily.

"Yes." Emily said simply, not backing down.

It took all my self control not to bang my head against the hard wood table.

"I think that you should be very proud of JJ. She has done nothing but be the perfect daughter. She got a top sports scholarship to a great college, was headhunted by the FBI when she was 22 and rose to one of the most prestigious teams in the entire FBI within 5 years. She never got in to trouble in high school and always went to church on Sundays. You have absolutely no reason in the world not to be proud of her." Emily said, clearly pissed off.

Garcia placed a calming hand on Emily's arm and I saw her visibly relax.

"You seem to know a lot about my daughter." My mom said tightly.

"I do." Emily said.

"Then maybe you can persuade her to take my advice on go out on a date with that lovely doctor you have on your team." My mom said. "Someone Jennifer's age shouldn't be single. She's too old to live alone."

"I'm not alone." I said, not believing what I was about to say.

"What was that?" My mom asked, obviously not believing she had heard me right.

"I do live with someone, we've been together for over 7 months. I'm happy and I'm not alone." I said.

"Oh Jennifer!" My mom said, rushing forward to envelop my in a hug. "What's his name? Why haven't you brought him home to see us? Are you going to get married?"

I rolled my eyes. "No mom."

"No to what? Honestly Jennifer I asked you three questions." My mom said taking a step back and looking at me expectantly.

"No I'm not getting married, it's only been 7 months." I replied.

"At least give me a name." She said sounding exasperating.

"Emily."I said, trying to not pass out from the rate of my heart and the distinct lack of oxygen from not being able to breathe.

"What about Emily?" My mom said, turning to look at Emily with a confused look on her face.

"Emily is who Jen is dating." Rachel said, putting a hand on my mother's shoulder, presumably to make catching her easier when she fainted. She smiled at me from behind our mother, giving me a look that told me she understood and that she was happy for me. Rachel is only a couple of years younger than me and has known since we were kids that my interest lay in the fairer sex. Surprisingly she had been cool about it and has covered for me several times over the years.

As expected my mom fainted.

...............................................................................................................

"It wasn't that bad." Emily said, brushing my hair from my face as she knelt before me. I was sat on one of our room's creaky bed with my head bowed, trying not to think of the fact that I had just caused my mom to lose consciousness. Sure she was a pain but I didn't want to hurt her.

I glared at her. "My mom's probably still unconscious."

"Your dad said he was happy for you." Emily tilted my chin upwards, kissing me chastely.

I had to smile a little at that. "He did, didn't he?" Both my dad and my sister had given me congratulatory hugs and had been more than nice to Emily.

Emily nodded, smiling. "You mom will come around." When I looked at her dubiously she stood up and sat beside me, pulling me into her arms. "And now that I've met your family it makes me love you even more. It's truly amazing how wonderful and kind you are and what you've achieved. I'm so proud of you JJ."

I smiled, snuggling into her arms. "How long until we get back to DC?"

She looked at her watch. "Wheels up in four hours."

"And when we get back we can hide in our apartment?" I asked hopefully.

She squeezed me tighter. "And eat as mush ice cream as you want."

"Movie night?"

"Of course."

If East Allegheny was my own personal hell then I was glad I had my own personal heaven.

Emily.


End file.
